Happy anniversary
by fancy pari
Summary: Its Rajat and Purvi's 10th wedding anniversary...How do they celebrate? Read on..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all...I just got a random short story idea for my favorite - RajVi...hope you guys enjoy this...this may be just a two chapter story...let me know how is it...Bye**

 **Morning, office**

2 ladies are taking their morning coffee and chatting.

 **Purvi:** Hey Shreya…new earrings..diamonds hai kya?

 **Shreya (showing off):** Haan…7th anniversary gift..

 **Purvi:** wow! bahut pyaare hai..

 **Shreya:** hey next week tumhari anniversary hai naa? Waise kitne saal ho jaayenge?

 **Purvi (smiles):** iss baar 10th anniversary hai..

 **Shreya:** wow…toh kya plan kiya hai? Tum log kahin ghoomne jaa rahe ho? Yaa phir candlelight dinner?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi..Rajat ne kuch kaha nahi..shayad who koi surprise plan kar rahe hai..waise bhi who ussi din shaam ko waapas aayenge..toh ho sakta hai hum uss din naa celebrate kare..

 **Shreya:** tum paagal ho…anniversary toh anniversary ke din hi celebrate karni chahiye…aree who ek din hota hai jab aap dono milke apna who special din yaad kare…kyun?

 **Purvi:** Tumhari baat sahi hai Shreya..magar tum jaanti ho naa..kitna stressful job hai Rajat kaa….unhe toh shayad yaad bhi naa ho hamari anniversary hai…

 **Shreya:** ek baat bata…tujhe stress nahi hai kya? Tu bhi toh din bhar office me kaam karti hai..hamara boss toh hitler ka doosra avatar hai..iske baad kya tum ghar jaakar ghar ka kaam nahi karti?….Rishabh (RajVi son) ki padhai, homework nahi dekhti? Grocery shopping, saare bills, bai ki jhik jhik, travel, khaana, kapde, bartan….yeh sab karti ho naa…toh tum apna anniversary bhooli kya? Nahi naa? Yeh hamesha husbands ko chooot kyun milti hai..stress hai, tension hai…yeh sab sirf bahaane hai…agar pyaar ho toh biwi ki har choti cheez yaad rehti hai..aur yeh tum dono ki 10th anniversary hai…pehla milestone…ab bol…

 **Purvi (thinking):** main teri baat se sehmat toh hoon…aaj hi Rajat se poochti hoon…

 **At night**

Purvi calls up Rajat. He has gone for a short mission (Rajat is in CID).

 **Rajat:** haan Purvi..wahan sab theekh hai?

 **Purvi:** Rajat..hi hello toh bolo

 **Rajat:** dekho mere paas zyaada time nahi hai..raat bhar jaagkar mujhe aur Abhijit sir ko kuch track karna hai…main khaana khaane aaya hoon…toh sab theekh hai..Rishabh so gaya?

 **Purvi:** haan ..sab theekh hai…aap next week aa rahe hai naa? 15th ko?

 **Rajat:** lagta toh yahi hai…kyun?

 **Purvi:** nahi..woh pakka 15 tareekh ko aa rahe hai? March 15?

 **Rajat (frustrated):** haan Purvi…main 15th march 2018 ke din aa jaoonga..abhi phone rakhoon?

 **Purvi:** who hamari anniversary….she can hear a click and tone indicating Rajat has cut the call.

 **Next day, office**

 **Shreya:** toh..kal baat ki Rajat se? kuch bataya?

 **Purvi:** maine hint toh de diya hai..magar woh kuch bole nahi

 **Shreya:** hmmm..ho sakta hai surprise plan kiya ho tumhare liye? How exciting !

Purvi gets secretly excited thinking what her reserved but romantic husband would have planned.

 **Two days before anniversary**

 **Shreya:** waaah Madam…tumhara chehra toh ekdum glow kar raha hai..lagta hai anniversary celebrations shuru ho gayi?

 **Purvi:** Tujhe farak samajh me aa raha hai? Maine kal hi facial karvaaya…

 **Shreya (naughty):** Facial? Aur kya kya karvaaya? Lagta hai anniversary ki party poori raat chalegi?

 **Purvi (blush):** shhhh…besharam…

 **Shreya:** isme kya beshaarmi…yehi toh khaas mauke hote hai…acha kya gift liya tumne? Yaa koi secret hai?

 **Purvi:** maine unke liye ek bahut achi watch li hai…unhe bahut shauq hai watches ka..

 **Shreya:** that's nice..magar tune abhi tak nahi bataya..plan kya hai yaar?

 **Purvi:** 2 din se toh baat bhi nahi huyi meri unse…pata nahi..network hi nahi lag raha hai..aaj shayad phone kare..

 **Shreya:** arre..tu abhi se chutti daal de 16 taarikh ki…

 **Purvi:** Kyun?

 **Shreya:** arre 10vi saalgiraah ki party raat bhar chalegi..subah kahan aankh khulne waali hai..hahahahahah..

 **Night before anniversary**

 **Rajat:** finally..main ghar aa raha hoon..bahut miss kiya apne bed ko..yahan ki bed pe sokar peeth pe dard ho raha hai..

 **Purvi:** sirf bed ko miss kiya?

 **Rajat:** Nahi toh..apne bathroom ko, kitchen ko bhi miss kiya..kya bekaar question puchti ho tum bhi..

 **Purvi:** Rajat..woh kal..15 tareekh hai..toh..

 **Rajat:** haan pata hai..pata hai..bhoola nahi hoon..

 **Purvi (happy):** sach? Okay..jaldi aana…

 **Rajat:** aur haan.. ek surprise hai tumhare liye..

 **Purvi (excited):** Kya?

 **Rajat:** who jaanne ke liye aapko kal ka yaani 15 tareek ka intezaar karna hoga..bye

Purvi keeps the phone down and sleeps with stars in her eyes.

 **Anniversary morning**

Purvi is busy receiving phone calls and wishes from her friends and close relatives. Everyone complains they cannot reach Rajat.

 **RajatM:** Kya Purvi..aaj ke din uska phone bandh aa raha hai…kitna careless hai..khair usne tujhe wish kiya?

 **Purvi:** nahi maa..unhone mujhe bataya tha ki unke phone me kuch problem hai….bas kuch hi ghanto ki baat hai..aa jaayenge…

 **RajatM:** toh kya plan hai tum dono ka..dinner?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi Maa….main soch rahi hoon ghar par hi celebrate kar le…unke saare favorite dishes banaaoongi…

 **rajatM:** aur who tumhe kya gift kar raha hai?

 **Purvi:** surprise hai..aisa unhone kahaa..

 **RajatM:** achi baat hai…Rishabh ka kya karogi?

 **Purvi:** Rishabh ko Nikhil (Purvi brother) le jaa raha hai apne ghar..kal school wahin se jaayega…

 **RajatM:** acha kiya..toh enjoy aaj ki raat..main kal phone karti hoon..

Purvi spends the entire evening preparing Rajat's favorite dishes for dinner. She cleans the house and thinks of decorating it.

 **Purvi:** decorations? Kitna childish lagega…kya karoon..hmm main ek sundar saa card banaati hoon. She sits and makes a beautiful card wishing him a very happy 10th anniversary. She awaits his arrival reminiscing their 10 years of married life.

 **Purvi (mind):** 10 saal….lagta hi nahi 10 saal ho gaye hume saath saath…kitne saare khushiyan, dukh, aasoo, hassi sab kuch saath saath….happy anniversary my cute, handsome husband..

…Its almost 7 pm in the evening. Rajat has not reached home yet. She tries his number – its switched off. She worries and now calls the bureau for any information. To her surprise Rajat picks the phone.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..aap? bureau me?

 **Rajat (busy):** Haan..woh ek urgent update tha jo mujhe ACP sir ko dena thaa…isliye station se seedha yahan aa gaya..

 **Purvi:** Ohh…aapka kaam ho gaya? Aap aa rahe hai ab?

 **Rajat (checking a file and talking):** nahi…thoda time aur hai….Bye

He keeps the phone down. Purvi sighs and switches on the television. She glances at the clock again and again. Its 9 pm, she gets up and heats the food. She resets the dining table and touches her make up again.

 **TINGGG TONGGG…TIGGG TONGGGGGG..**

Purvi wakes up with a start. She looks here and there. The doorbell is ringing. She touches her face, she doesn't know if her lipstick is still there, her saree is all crumpled.

 **TINGGGG TONGGGGGGGG..**

The calling bell sounds angry now..Purvi rushes to open the door. She manages a smile of relief as a tired and sleepy looking Rajat stands in front of her.

 **Purvi:** H…Hi Rajat..

 **Rajat (coming inside):** kitni der Purvi..main wahin khade khade so jaata..he stretches his body.

Purvi comes inside and takes his bag from him. She glances at the clock – its 1 pm now. The 16th of March is here…Their 10th anniversary just got over…or didn't start at all.

 **Rajat:** Oh Goddddddd…bahut thakk gaya hoon main…ek glass paani toh do. He sits down on the sofa, closing his eyes.

Purvi switches the kitchen light on and fills a glass with water. She checks the cake that she had baked for the occasion. Its lying in the fridge.

 **Rajat (drinking water):** Thanks…hmm..tumne yeh saaree kyun pehni hai? Aaj koi celebration tha tumhare office me?

 **Purvi (looking down, sad):** Nahi..aise hi bas..she suddenly remembers they have not had dinner yet. Rajat..aap haath mooh dho lijiye..main..main khaana lagaati hoon..

She turns with a new spring in her step.

 **Rajat:** ohhh..main batanaa bhool gaya…aaj Vivek ka bday tha..toh usne hum sab ko dinner treat di..mera kaam toh 10 baje hi ho gaya….itne dino ke baad sabke saath khaana khaake, baate karke pata hi nahi chala kab 12 baj gaye…bahut hi awesome khaana tha..

Rajat gets up and goes to their bedroom to change his clothes. Purvi sits on a chair and looks at the various dishes she had prepared. With a heavy heart she takes them all and stocks her fridge.

 **Purvi (mind):** Its okay Purvi..unhe thodi pata tha tum unka dinner pe wait kar rahi ho..chal..aise mooh mat banaa…cake toh cut kar hi sakte ho naa..

She happily takes out the cake and puts 10 candles, lights it and slowly takes it to their bedroom. She gently opens the door with a cute smile and….

…watches with a sadness – her husband is sprawled on the bed and snoring away. Purvi clears everything in the kitchen, switches off all the lights and after changing her clothes, lies next to Rajat.

Her heart aches, she turns and goes near Rajat who is sleeping with his face away from Purvi. She gently caresses his hairs, and softly whispers in his ears.

 **Purvi (whisper):** belated happy 10th anniversary Rajat…he is snoring, she turns and shuts her eyes to let the tears flow out.

 **Rajat (sleepily):** Purvi…..

Purvi turns at his voice, her heart lifts…maybe he will wish her now !

 **Purvi:** haan..

 **Rajat (mumbling):** Kal mujhe late sone dena..maine chutti li hai…

 **Next day morning**

Rajat yawns and wakes up lazily.

 **Rajat(yawning):** Purviiiiiii…..Purviiiiiiiiiiii… he gets up and comes to their drawing room. She is not at home. He remembers, she must have left for office. He calls up her mobile but gets a voice message that she is in meetings all day.

He freshens up and is sipping a tea that Purvi has already made. His breakfast is kept on the table already. He surfs TV channels, the house phone rings. He picks it up lazily.

 **Rajat:** Heloooo…

 **RajatM:** Abhi bhi thakaan gayi nahi tumhari…lagta hai kal raat bahut der se soye

 **Rajat:** Maa…good morning..haan kal kaafi late ho gaya..bahut thakk gaya main..

 **RajatM (embarrassed):** besharam..apni Maa ke saath aisi baate karta hai..

 **Rajat:** isme kya sharam Maa..main kal raat ko der se aaya…I think 1 baje

 **rajatM:** Kya? Tum kal ghar 1 baje aaye? Hey raam…acha chodd dinner kaisa tha?

 **Rajat:** amzaiinggg…next week hum sab jaayenge…Andheri me hi hai restaurant..

 **RajatM:** restaurant..lekin Purvi ne toh kaha woh dinner ghar par banaa rahi hai..

 **Rajat:** main toh kal raat apne friends ke saath khaakar aaya..woh Vivek ki bday treat thi..

 **RajatM:** Rajat….tum hosh me toh ho…kya bole jaa rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** Maa…main kal station se seedha bureau gaya, phir friends ke saath bahar dinner kiya aur phir ghar aakar so gaya…abhi bas 20 min pehle uthaa hoon…Purvi office gayi hai..Rishabh school gaya hai..aur kuch Maa…ab sab clear hai..Goddd…

 **RajatM:** Rajat….kal tumne Purvi ko wish kiya?

 **Rajat (confused):** wish? Nahi…kyun?

Rajat's mother bangs the phone down. Rajat is confused and tries to remember what date it was yesterday. His phone rings again.

 **Rajat:** Maa…

 **RajatM:** idiot ! kal 15 March thi…tumhari aur Purvi ki 10th Wedding anniversary….jo tum bhool gaye !

 **Next up - How will Rajat manaaooo Purvi..and will she forgive him? tell me your ideas to help Rajat manaoo her...if possible I shall try to use it in the story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rajat (realizing):** Kya? Oh haan…main bhool gaya..

 **RajatM:** How careless…how insensitive Rajat…tum apni anniversary bhool gaye…

 **Rajat:** Maa..please..mujhe guilty feel mat karaaoo..kamse kam aap toh mujhe yaad toh dilaa sakti tha naa…

 **RajatM:** Kyun? Purvi ne yaad nahi dilaaya tumhe?

 **Rajat (remembering):** _Rajat..aap 15 march ko aa rahe hai naa?, kal 15 tareek hai..yaad hai naa?_

 **Rajat (guilty, small voice):** Haan…ek..ek do baar yaad dilaane ki koshish ki thi usne..main..samajh nahi paaya..sorryy Maa

 **RajatM:** mujhe kyun sorry bol raha hai?ek min..ek min..agar tujhe yaad nahi tha toh tune yeh kyun kaha ki tune koi surprise gift liya hai..

 **Rajat (confused):** maine? Surprise..he remembers..ohhh..woh surprise…woh toh….kuch nahi…next month officers picnic hai…toh..woh..

 **RajatM (angry):** agar main tumhare saamne hoti toh kheech ke ek thappad lagaati…bechari Purvi…

 **Rajat:** Maa..ab main kya karoon?

 **RajatM (sighs):** Rajat…yeh problem tumne khadi ki hai..tum hi solution dhoondho…

 **Rajat:** Papa hai kya?

 **RajatM (yelling):** Khabardaar agar tumne mujhse yaa papa se kuch bhi poocha…mujhe sharam aa rahi hai ki tum mere bête ho..bechari Purvi ki zindagi…blah blah blah…

Rajat takes the phone off his ears and saying a quick bye, keeps it down.

 **Rajat (mind):** Oh goddd…iss baar toh buri tarah se phass gaya main..kya karoon..haan..kisi experienced bande se help maangta hoon.

 **Freddy:** arre..Rajat sir aap? Aap toh chutti pe hai naa..

 **Rajat:** Freddy…ek help chahiye thi mujhe…woh…aap aur bhabhi apna wedding anniversary kaise manaate hai? Matlab jaise 10th yaa 15th anniversary ho toh kya special karte hai?

 **Freddy:** hahhhahha…sir..Main aur meri wife har saal ek hi style se manaate hai…subah subah mandir jaana, ek achi si saree kharidna aur phir raat ka khaana kisi ache se restaurant me karna…22 saal se yehi karte aa rahe hai…

 **Rajat (thinking):** arrre yaar..yeh toh ekdum puraana style hai…mere koi kaam ka nahi hai..

 **Rajat:** theekh hai..thank you..

He then thinks of talking to another friend of his- Daya (husband of Shreya).

 **Daya:** arre Rajat..belated happy anniversary..sorry kal wish nahi kar paaya…aur bolo..suna hai tum kuch surprise gift karne waale the Purvi ko..

 **Rajat:** Kya? Surprise? Tumhe kisne bataya?

 **Daya:** Its so obvious..Purvi ne Shreya ko bataya..Shreya ne mujhe..

 **Rajat:** ohhh..

 **Daya:** dekh…tum abhi se hi bata do kya surprise hai..kyunki I am sure Shreya mujhse waisa hi kuch demand karegi..uska bday aa raha hai next month…tumhari wajah se iss baar lagta hai zyaada fatka lagne waala hai mujhe..

 **Rajat:** woh…surprise…Daya…actually main bhool gaya kal hamari anniversary thi !

 **Daya (shock):** Kya? Are you..are you serious?

 **Rajat:** haan

 **Daya:** Purvi ne jhagda nahi kiya tumse?

 **Rajat:** meri baat nahi huyi..woh subah subah office chali gayi..aur aaj poore din meetings me hai…

 **Daya:** toh iska matlab woh tumhe avoid kar rahi hai..bahut gusse me hogi woh boss..Shreya ki baaton se toh lag raha tha woh bahut excited thi tumhare anniversary ke liye..dil toot gaya bechari kaa…

 **Rajat:** yaar..tum sab log mujhe bahut guilty feel kara rahe ho..iss waqt mujhe advice chahiye…main kya karoon?

 **Daya:** hmm..acha tumne koi gift kharida tha kya?

 **Rajat:** nahi naa..mujhe yaad hi nahi thaa

 **Daya:** idea…aaj shaam uske aane se pehle ek mehenga saa gift ready rakh..dekhna who sab kuch bhoolkar jaise jhaptegi tumpe…acha sunn…iss baar anniversary pe maine Shreya ko diamond ear rings kharide the…tu jeweler ka address le le…abhi ke abhi jaa..aur mehenga sa gift le aa..

Rajat quickly gets ready and goes to the jewelers. He looks at each pair and imagines how it would look on Purvi's delicate ears. He mentally rejects the ear rings – some for design, some for cost !

 **Rajat (mind):** baapre..yeh toh bahut mehenge hai..pata nahi Purvi ko pasand naa aaye toh? Kahin uska gussa badh naa jaaye..

He leaves the jeweler and dials Daya again. He gets a message from Daya that he is busy with a client. Rajat needs quick help and he dials another friend –his guru – Abhijit !

 **Abhijit:** kyun bhai Rajat..aaraam se ghar pe TV dekh rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** sir…ek bahut badi gadbad ho gayi hai..aapki help chahiye..Rajat explains his problem to Abhijit.

 **Abhijit:** hmmm..ekdum sahi insaan ko phone kiya hai tumne Rajat…yeh diamond wiamond toh bahut puraana aur ghisa pitaa style ho gaya hai…biwion ko khush karna ho toh kuch hatke socho…naya socho..shaadi ke itne saal baad bhi Tarikaji mujhpe itna latoo kyun hai kabhi socha hai tumne?

 **Rajat:** sir…please..jaldi se kuch idea dijiye…mera time niklaa jaa raha hai…

 **Abhijit:** Okay okay..tumhare 10th anniversary ko ekdum khaas aur special karne ke liye ek solid idea hai mere paas..tum Purvi ko lingerie gift karo…

 **Rajat (shocked):** kya? Sir…yeh kya keh rahe hai…maine..maine aisa pehle kabhi kiya nahi..sir..kaise main usko yeh sab doon…isse pehle toh har baar kuch simple saa jaise dress, jewellery yahi gift kiya hai..woh bhi uske pasand ka..

 **Abhijit:** wohi toh baat hai…woh tumse diamond, dinner ki umeed kar rahi hogi..aur tumhare galti ki wajah se tum kitna bhi mehenga diamond kharido usse who kam hi lagega..tum uske ummeed se aage badho…kuch aisa karo ki who ekdum chaukkk jaaye…usse shock de do…tumhari yeh galti kya aage ki 10-12 galtiyaan bhi ek jhatke me maaf ho jayegi..

 **Rajat (confused):** Matlab?

 **Abhijit:** arre yaar….yeh biwiyon ko hardam unki taarif achi lagti hai..unhe acha lagta hai jab unka pati unhe khoobsurat samjhe..unhe..unhe kuch aisa gift kare jo woh kisiko share na kar sake..kisiko bataa na sake..ekdum personal gift…yeh andar ki baat hai..samjhe Rajat babuuu…he laughs..

 **Rajat (embarrassed):** magar Sir…main kaise kharidoon…mere khud ke bhi Purvi le aati hai…

 **Abhijit (whisper):** arre..yeh aisa gift hai jisse gift karne ka bhi mazaa hai, aur uska jab use ho toh main kya boloon….swarg dikh jaata hai yaar…

 **Rajat (shy, embarrassed):** Sirr….main…main phone rakhta hoon…aapki help lage toh call karoonga..

 **Rajat (shivering):** Baapre…yeh Abhijit sir toh ekdum pahunchi huyi cheez hai..main toh unka bacha bhi nahi hoon..

Rajat gives himself a pep talk and enters the shopping mall. After roaming here and there, he spots a women lingerie's shop. He stops and stares at the board – looks at the lingerie clad mannequin and gets embarrassed. He turns and walks back

 **Rajat (remembering Abhijit's words):** _Usse shock de do…tumhari yeh galti kya..aage ki 10-12 galtiyaan maaf ho jayengi.._

 **Rajat (thinking):** ek baar try kar leta hoon. He takes a deep breath and imagines Purvi dressed in one of the pieces – he opens his eyes, his eyes sparkle with anticipation and he gets excited now !

Rajat has a new force in his steps. He opens the glass door and enters the shop. Its cold and he shivers. Everywhere there are different pieces of lingerie, posters of models on the wall – he gawks at them like a teenager.

 **Shop assistant:** May I help you sir..

Rajat gets startled and reacts like a teenager caught watching dirty posters.

 **Rajat (stammer):** No…woh..I..I..am fine…main bas aise hi..

 **Assistant:** Its okay sir…take your time…aapko help chahiye toh aap bulaa sakte hai..the girl walks away

 **Rajat:** suniye..ek min…

 **Assistant:** yes sir

 **Rajat:** woh….mujhe..mujhe ek…ahhh…ling…lingerie..i mean..mere wife ke liye lena hai..he cannot meet the eyes of the shop girl.

 **Assistant(smiling):** sir..its okay…I will help you…aayiye..aapko kaisi piece chahiye…she takes him to a corner of a shop and shows a row of thin, flimsy, nightgowns and other pieces. Rajat gets even more embarrassed now. The girl realizes this.

 **Assistant:** sir..aap select kar lijiye..baadme mujhe bulaa lijiye agar koi help chahiye toh.

Rajat is scared to even touch them. He looks around to see if anyone is watching him then slowly starts to browse through the pieces. His face is flushed and he cannot stop picturing Purvi wearing each piece. After going through each of the pieces carefully he selects one babydoll two piece nightgown with a thin robe in pink. He looks up and calls the assistant with his eyes.

 **Assistant:** Nice choice sir…waise aapke wife ka size kya hai?

 **Rajat:** size?

 **Assistant:** haan…

 **Rajat (thinking):** ahhhh..uski height 5'4 hai aur…..zyaada moti nahi hai..normal hai..

 **Assistant (suppressing a laughter):** sir..unki height nahi..unka size kya hai? 32, 34…aap samjhe?

 **Rajat (without thinking):** 36…

 **Assistant:** okay…36 kya? 36B, C?

 **Rajat (confused):** B? C? 36 uski age hai…abhi 2 mahine pehle 36 years ki huyi who..

 **Assistant (patiently):** Sir…unki umar nahi..unka bust size kya hai…bra size….

Rajat eyes widen when he hears this. His cheeks become red inspite of his dark complexion.

 **Rajat:** ek..ek phone karke aata hoon..

He steps out of the shop and calls Abhijit again.

 **Abhijit:** rajattt…le liya…sirf thank you se kaam nahi chalega…mujhe treat chahiye..

 **Rajat:** sir…ek..ek problem hai..

 **Abhijit:** arre…ab kya problem hai?

 **Rajat:** woh…andar who log Purvi ka size pooch rahe hai..

 **Abhijit:** toh..bataa do…isme sharmaane ki kya baat hai

 **Rajat (embarrassed):** sir….kaise kahoon..woh…mujhe..mujhe nahi pata..yeh sab..

 **Abhijit (shock):** kya? Tumhari shaadi ko 10 saal ho gaye aur tumhe itni si baat nahi maloom..

 **Rajat:** sir..please..meri help kijiye..haan..main kuch andaaze me le loon?

 **Abhijit:** nahi nahi….aisi galti mat karna….lene ke dene padd jayenge….agar size choti li toh usse lagega ki tum usse khush nahi ho…aur agar size bada ho gaya toh usse lagega tum usse moti bol rahe ho..

 **Rajat (tired):** Sir…main kya karoon..

 **Abhijit:** tum yeh gift idea rehne do…kuch aur socho..main phone rakhta hoon..ACP sir bulaa rahe hai..

Rajat looks at his phone and bangs his head with it. It rings immediately.

 **Rajat:** sir..kuch idea mila kya aapko?

 **Purvi:** Rajat…main hoon…aapne khaana khaaya?

 **Rajat:** Purvi..tum..woh…main…nahi..main mall me hoon..bas abhi kuch khaane hi waala hoon..

 **Purvi (disappointed):** Mall?…aap lunch bhi bahar kar rahe hai..maine fridge me khaana rakha tha…

 **Rajat (realizing):** Oh..maine dekha nahi…

 **Purvi:** Its okay..maine yeh kehne ke liye phone kiya tha main late aaongi aaj..dinner..main aakar banaa loongi..aur rishabh aaj bhi Nikhil ke ghar rehne waala hai..zidd kar raha hai..

 **Rajat:** Rishabh Nikhil ke ghar pe hai? Kal woh ghar par nahi tha?

 **Purvi:** Nahi..maine usse kal Nikhil ke ghar bhej diya tha..okay Bye Rajat…mujhe phir se meetings me jaana hai..

 **Rajat (embarrassed, guilty):** Purvi I am….she has already cut the phone.

 **Next chapter - What will Rajat do now? who will give him idea? Dear all, I will update my stories one by one...just be a little patient with me..**

 **Happy Ugadi and Gudi Padwa and Chetti Chaand...to all the people who celebrate it..**


	3. Chapter 3

Rajat's mind is blank as he chews on a burger in the mall's food court. He glances around – there are just college going kids whiling away their time.

 **Rajat (mind):** lunch bhi ho gaya..magar koi bhi idea nahi mila ki main karoon toh karoon kya..

His phone rings as his answer – Abhijit sir

 **Rajat:** Ji sir….

 **Abhijit:** Rajat..tumhare problem ka ek mast solution hai mere paas..

 **Rajat (sprit lifting):** Ji sir…

 **Abhijit:** Maine tumhare problem ke baare me poore bureau me bataa diya hai..jitne bhi shaadi shudaa mard hai sab tumhe idea denge jaise hi unhe fursat mile yaa phir idea soojhe..okay..

 **Rajat (shock):** Sir..aapne sabko bataa diya?

 **Abhijit:** haan…hum mushkil se mushkil case bhi milke solve karte hai naa..toh yeh bhi aise hi solve hoga…don't worry ! acha main chalta hoon..ek case report hua hai..

Rajat slaps his forehead. He is worried as now his little secret is out in the open. His phone rings – its Freddy.

 **Freddy:** Rajat sir…Abhijit sir ne abhi abhi aapka problem batayaa…mere paas ek mast idea hai sir..

 **Rajat (shaking his head):** Bolo Freddy

 **Freddy:** Sir..buraa mat maniye magar aap Abhijit sir ke ideas mat maaniye…bahut hi tedhe hote hai..aap thehre ekdum simple..bilkul mere jaise…aap meri baat maaniye…ekdum safe gift lijiye…aapke liye bhi acha hoga aur Purviji bhi khush ho jaayegi..sir..sir aap sunn rahe hai naa?

 **Rajat:** haan…mere paas koi choice hai kya?

 **Freddy:** Sir main kya kehta hoon….yeh nighty-wighty ke chakkar me padenge toh buraa phasenge aap..main ek aisi cheez batata hoon jiske liye height, weight, size wize kuch nahi chahiye..ekdum perfect fit aa jayegi bhabhiji ko..

 **Rajat:** Freddy..jaldi bataoo aap..

 **Freddy:** ek sundar si, mast Sareee kharidiye aap..dekhna Bhabiji ka chehra ekdum khill jayega..

 **Rajat (not sure):** saree?

 **Freddy:** Sir….something is better than nothing…time dekhiye..shaam ko jab bhabhiji ghar aayengi..toh kuch haath me ho…jung jeeti jaa sakti hai..

 **Rajat (thinking):** Hmmm…aapke baat me dumm toh hai..my yeh try karta hoon..

He finishes his burger and looks for a saree shop in the mall. He finds a huge showroom. He steps inside, there are no awkward posters around and the assistants are all men. He heaves a sigh of relief and enjoys the cool ambience.

 **Salesman:** Welcome sir….aayiye…bataaiye kya occasion hai…har tyohaar, wedding, outing ke liye hamare paas saree hai..

 **Rajat:** anniversary gift kharidna hai..

 **Salesman:** Ohooooo..sure sir…baithiye…kiss variety me lenge..kancheepuram, china silk, baagalpuri cotton, mysore silk, Bengal cotton, Sambalpuri, chiffon yaa aajkal ka latest – crepe silk ! Boliye sir…

Rajat gawks at him, he has never heard these names.

 **Rajat:** Kuch bhi..aapko jo theekh lage..

The man smiles and dumps thousands of sarees in front of him. He opens each saree and displays the pallu to him. Color after color, one sided, two sided, floral designs, plain, double shaded, single shaded, heavy pallu, embroidered, chiffon…..

 **Rajat:** bas bas…bhaiyya…itni saare…aap sab mat dikhayiye…he looks around, he is all alone in the shop. The salesmen are trying their best to impress him.

 **Salesman(folding sarees):** Sir..yeh toh hamara kaam hai..aap bataiye aapko kuch pasand aaya..yaa kuch aur bataooo…aap chai lijiye tab tak,

 **Rajat (fed up):** Bas bas..aur saree nahi please…he just looks at a couple in front of him, closes his eyes and selects one.

 **Salesman:** waah..sir..badhiyaa choice hai..bhabhiji ekdum lucky hai..Rajat smiles in relief. Isme fall beading karvaani hai kya? Aur haan sir..blouse piece saath me lenge yaa alag se lena hai..aap uss taraf jaayenge toh blouse pieces bhi hai…

 **Rajat:** Fall beading? Yeh kya hota hai?

 **Salesman:** aap hame de dijiye..ham dekh lenge..aur boliye sir..aapki mother ke liye kuch..sister wagereh ke liye..

 **Rajat (immediately):** Nahi..bas yeh ek hi..

 **Salesman:** aap 10 min baithiye..woh hamara card machine work nahi kar raha hai..

Rajat gets up and sighs a huge relief. Finally he has a gift for Purvi! He decides to thank Freddy.

 **Freddy:** Haan sir..boliye

 **Rajat (relief, thankful):** Freddy..Thank you so much…aapka idea follow kiya maine..ek saree le li..

 **Freddy:** hahahaha..arre waah…mubarak ho..kaunsi type ki saree li aapne?

 **Rajat (question mark):** Pata nahi..ek..yellow color ki hai…

 **Freddy:** Bhabhiji ke paas yellow color ki saree pehle se hai?

 **Rajat (smile):** Haan..bahut saari…uska favorite color hai..

 **Freddy:** lekin kya aap sure hai..aisi waali nahi hai?

 **Rajat:** kyun?

 **Freddy:** Arre sir….yeh aapki 10th anniversary hai…special day..aur iska gift bhi aisa hona chahiye jo pehle kabhi naa diya ho..warna iss me aur baaki anniversary me kya farak reh jaayega..

 **Rajat (thoroughly confused):** matlab?

 **Freddy:** matlab agar aisi color ke bahut saari saadiyaan pehle se hai..toh bhabhiji samajh jaayengi…aapne aankh bandh karke kharid li..kuch effort nahi daala…unko aisa lagega aapko unke kapdo se kuch lena dena nahi hai..woh kuch bhi pehne aapko farak nahi padta..

 **Rajat (banging his head on wall):** Yaar Freddy…mujhe aur confuse mat karo..

 **Freddy:** sir..main toh aapki help kar raha hoon….sorry sir !

 **Rajat:** Nahi koi baat nahi…mera hi time kharab chal raha hai…thankyou freddy..aapne mere baare me atleast socha…

 **Freddy:** You are welcome sir..main aur bhi kuch sochta hoon..

 **Rajat (immediately):** Nahi..nahi..jitna socha..woh bahut kaafi hai..aap kaam kijiye…bye..main rakta hoon..

Rajat slaps his forehead. He is now tired and just wants to go home. He somehow manages to escape from the saree shop – empty handed!

He reaches home and sits on the sofa – tired, upset and numb.

 **Rajat (mind):** Kya karoon…time toh bahut waste kar liyaa..shaam hone ko aayi hai…koi bhi idea nahi hai..hey bhagwaan….meri help kar do iss baar please…

His phone rings. He is scared to pick it. He approaches the phone with great fear – expecting Abhijit, Freddy or his greatest fear now – Purvi….

He opens his eyes half and tries to read the name – Its Sachin. He breathes a sigh of relief. Sachin is his age and practical enough.

 **Rajat (pressing his forehead):** Sachin…..bol yaar

 **Sachin:** maine sunaa teri problem ke baare me…sorry yaar…

 **Rajat:** yaar..please…I beg you..kuch idea de de yaar..

 **Sachin:** relax relax…main hoon naa…dekh yeh gift wift ke chakkar me mat padd..

 **Rajat (loudly):** matlab? Gift kharidoon hi nahi?

 **Sachin:** dekh..Kaajal ko jaanta hai naa…usse kuch bhi gift karna bekaar hai..jaanta hai kyun?

 **Rajat:** mera dimaag kaam nahi kar raha hai…tu hi bataa de..

 **Sachin:** Kyunki uski choice hamesha latest hoti hai..latest make up, latest kapde…main toh uske level tak pahunch hi nahi sakta..toh maine aaj kal ek naya idea nikaala hai…

 **Rajat (irritated):** kya hai zaraa jaldi bataayega….mera bhejaa phatne waala hai abhi..

 **Sachin:** okay okay…tu Purvi ke liye ek mast, personal card banaake de..

 **Rajat:** Card?

 **Sachin:** haan..arre yeh biwiyon ko emotional kar do toh sab kaam ban jaata hai..2-4 line unke taarif me likh do, 1-2 sentence love wagereh, who haan forever and ever aisa likh do…bas aankhon se gangaa jamunaa behne lagegi..tumhare gale lag ke royi nahi toh mera naam badal dena..

 **Rajat (unsure):** yaar…..yeh poetry woetry mujhse nahi hogi…bandook se 6 ki 6 goli target pe maar doonga…

 **Sachin:** Toh tujhe kaunsa Javed Akhtar banna hai…internet pe search maarke chipkaa de..isse sasta aur tikaao magar ekdum effective idea aur kahin nahi milega.

 **Rajat (sighs):** theekh hai…try karta hoon…

 **Sachin:** acha chal…tu ghar pe Rishabh ke who colors wagereh jamaa kar..main tujhe ek mast message bhejta hoon..

Rajat keeps the phone down and goes to his son's room. He searches and gets a pink colored card paper and gets glitter pens from a drawer. He takes all of them and goes to the drawing room. He is placing them on the dining table to work on when he receives a message from Sachin.

He reads the lovey dovey message and is happy. He hums a song and sits to copy it. He knocks down a glass of water on the paper. He yells in frustration and cleans the mess. Now he has to look for another card paper. He searches the entire house and goes to his bedroom. He carefully opens his wardrobe and drawers taking care not to disturb or misplace any thing.

He spots a pink colored card paper and pulls it out. He looks at it and his face falls immediately. It's the greeting card that Purvi had made for him.

It has a picture of their wedding day on the front. He fondles it remembering the day. He opens it- there are small pictures of them as a couple, their family, with Rishabh – a journey of their 10 years of marriage, togetherness! He glances at each of them lovingly getting transported to little episodes of their life…happiness, sadness, joy, tears !

There is a small note for Rajat in Purvi's beautiful handwriting. He spots little dried splotches of water drops – maybe her tears when she was writing this simple, sweet message for him.

He keeps it back at the place. He remembers how he behaved the whole of yesterday. He suddenly realizes how much the day meant for Purvi and how she added her sweet touches to make it special for both of them and he spoiled it completely !

And he has spoiled it now further – he has not prepared anything, he has no gift – he has no energy left !

Tears find its way in his eyes – he wipes them quickly. His phone rings in the drawing room. He groans now – it must be another idea. He ignores the ringing phone and falls back on his bed.

The phone rings again and again. He gets up – Kahin Purvi toh nahi..he scrambles to the drawing room and picks the phone

 **Rajat (gasping):** He..heloo

 **Voice:** Rajat..haanf kyun rahe ho?

 **Rajat (standing in attention):** Sir..nahi..I am fine..kya kaam tha sir aapko?

 **ACP:** mujhe koi kaam nahi thaa..woh..Abhijit ne mujhe tumhare problem ke baare me bataya..toh maine socha tumhe kuch idea de doon..

Rajat sits on the sofa with a thud ! ACP sir has called to discuss his anniversary issue…he cannot even say NO to the idea..

 **ACP:** Heloo..helooo Rajat..meri awaaz sunaayi de rahi hai?

 **Rajat (croaking):** Ji sir..he clears his throat..

 **ACP (soft voice):** dekho Rajat..tum sab mere apne bacho ke jaise ho…kya baat hai..pehle mujhe khulke bataoo..

Rajat explains the situation to him and the various ideas given by his friends to him. The ACP chuckles at his story.

 **Rajat:** Sir..aapko hassi aa rahi hai?

 **ACP:** sorry…thoda funny tha magar..tum khud socho…do min ke liye tum bhi apne aap hasoge..haslo…

Rajat thinks about his various 'adventures' today and he laughs. His tension gets relieved.

 **ACP:** Rajat…pehle toh yeh bataoo tum yeh gift kyun kharid rahe the? Kya maqsad thaa…tum apni anniversary celebrate karne ke liye gift kharid rahe the? Yaa phir Purvi ke gusse se bachne ke liye? Yaa Purvi ko sorry bolne ke liye?

 **Rajat:** Pata nahi sir..sabne kaha maine bahut badi galti ki hai…Purvi bahut gussa hogi..toh usse manaane ke liye mehenga gift laa doon..

 **ACP:** aur tumhe kya lagta hai..iss sab ke baad..ki kya hoga..

 **Rajat (looking down):** Sir..sach kahoon…mujhe nahi pata..mujhe nahi pata ki who mujhse kitna gussa hai..mujhe nahi pata ki yeh gift dekhkar who shaant hogi bhi yaa nahi..

 **ACP:** chalo tum yeh toh maante ho..woh tumse gussa toh hogi..toh mujhe bataoo who tumse kyun gussa hogi?

 **Rajat:** kyunki Sir..main hamari anniversary bhool gaya…usne bahut saari tayyariyan kit hi..magar maine sab flop kar diya..

 **ACP:** toh tum maante ho tumne koi galti ki hai…toh jab hum galti karte hai toh uska agla step kya hota hai?

 **Rajat (slowly):** Uss galti ko sudhaarna…

 **ACP:** Nahi Rajat…usse bhi pehle ek step hota hai..

 **Rajat:** Kya sir?

 **ACP:** apni Galti ko manna…uske liye maafi maangna..aur phir uss galti ko sudhaarne ki koshish karo tum..

 **Rajat (realizing):** Haan sir..aap theekh keh rahe hai…

 **ACP:** dekho Rajat..aaj raat kya hota hai yeh tum pati-patni ke beech ka maamla hai..magar main itna hi kahoonga Purvi shayad gussa nahi hai..woh dukhi hai…tumne uska dil dukhaaya hai….toh pehle usse apni galti ki maafi maango..aur phir uss galti ko sudhaaro..

 **Rajat (question):** Kaise sir?

 **ACP:** dekho..Purvi kya chahti thi…ki kal ka din yaadgaar rahe…woh chaahti toh ek surprise party plan kar sakti thi…dhoom dhaam se manaa sakti thi..magar usne aisa nahi kiya…who sirf kal ka din tumhare saath bitaana chahti thi….taaki tum dono kuch pal saath raho, baate karo, beete waqt ko yaad karo..sirf tum aur woh…

 **Rajat:** Haan sir..aap theekh keh rahe hai…usne sab kuch simple rakha….aur main mehenge se mehenga gift kharidne ki khoshish kar raha tha…ab mere paas kuch bhi nahi hai..usse dene ke liye..

 **ACP:** Gift? Tum jo de rahe the who gift nahi…usse rishwat kehte hai..jo sirf paise ki value dekhta hai..usme chupaa pyaar, thoughts yaa efforts nahi..

 **Rajat (ashamed):** haan sir…main toh yuhi bas ek duty jaise kar raha tha…ab main kya karoon?

 **ACP:** ab bhi kuch bigdaa nahi hai..maine kaha naa..Gift woh hota hai jisme tumhara pyaar jhalke..its the tought that matters..Purvi bahut samajhdaar hai…woh sab samajh jaayegi…tum bhi samajhdaar ho…tum bhi meri baat samajh jaooge…okay..main rakhta hoon..

Rajat thanks his father like senior and starts thinking about a gift – in the truest sense !

 **next chapter - what will be his gift? will Purvi like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shreya (sitting on chair with thud):** hoooo..finally..audit khatam ho gaya..bahut tough thaa yaar aaj ka din..hai naa Purvi..

She drinks water and looks at Purvi. She is sitting there pressing her head.

 **Shreya:** Purvi..sar dard kar raha hai? Tumne toh lunch bhi nahi kiya aaj….khaali pet kaam karogi toh yahi hoga naa..

 **Purvi:** ghar jaakar khaa loongi main…she presses her back now and yawns.

 **Shreya:** kya baat hai? Subah se tera mooh ekdum bujhaa bujhaa sa hai…aankhen laal thi…bahut thaki huyi lag rahi thi…suddenly she remembers…ohhhhhhh…yeh audit ke chakkar me bhool hi gayi..how was the night of 10th anniversary yesterday?...party raat bhar chali hogi? Kyun? She laughs..

 **Purvi:** nahi aisa kuch nahi..bas thoda tired feel kar rahi hoon

 **Shreya (checking her top to bottom):** ummmm…kaan me ya gale me kuch naya toh nahi hai? Bol naa..kya surprise gift kiya Rajat ne?

 **Purvi (turning face away):** main..main bataa nahi sakti…

 **Shreya (hugging her from behind):** Ohhhhhh….personal gift..not bad….bataa naa..mujhse kya secret chupaa rahi hai..

Purvi doesn't know what to say, her phone rings. Its Rajat

 **Rajat:** Purvi..tumhara…tumhara kaam ho gaya? Tum ghar kab aa rahi ho?

 **Purvi (tired voice):** Main nikal rahi hoon..1 ghanta aur hai magar..

 **Rajat:** ohh..dinner…..

 **Purvi (snapping):** mujhe yaad hai..aakar banaa loongi..she cuts the phone.

 **Purvi (mind):** Itna sab kuch ho gaya phir bhi unhe sirf khaane ki padi hai..

 **Rajat (looking at the phone):** Toh Mrs Kumar gusse me hai….koi baat nahi..iska solution mujhe mil gaya hai..

Rajat steps in the kitchen and wears an apron. He then takes out his phone and searches for recipe of Purvi's favorite food – Paav Bhaaji..

 **Rajat (looking at a video in you tube):** Arre..yeh kya…Juhu beach waale paav bhaaji ka recipe..by Vikas Kumar..dekhta hoon.. ( _There is a video of our Rajat sir on you tube– (Vikas Kumar) describing recipe of Paav bhaaji from Juhu beach…try it out..i tried and it came out fabulous)…_

He sees the video and first checks the fridge for all the ingredients. He picks out the vegetables one by one. He gingerly picks the knife.

 **Rajat (mind):** Hey bhagwaan…meri raksha karna..life me pehli baar apne haathon se kuch banaane jaa raha hoon…aaj ka poora din toh bahut bekaar gaya..bass yeh kaam theek se ho jaaye…

He looks at the shining blade of the knife and tries various angles to hold it.

 **Rajat:** Salunkhe sir hote toh kehte…chakoo ko 20 degree angle me pakadke vaar karo..toh aisa ghaav hoga…he laughs and then realizes his job in hand.

He picks a tomato and tries to hold it properly, it slips and rolls off.

 **Rajat:** Come on Rajat…ek tamatar hi hai..itna kya darr rahe ho..

He breathes air out and uses the knife gently to cut the red and juicy tomato. It hardly cuts!

 **Rajat (wiping sweat):** Lagta hai…yeh sabjiyaan bhi criminals ki tarah…pyaar se kuch nahi hota…sabko thappad ki zaroorat hai..

He now uses greater force and the tomato cuts in perfect halves! Rajat gets happy and pumps his fist in air !

 **Rajat (over confident):** Huhhh…kitna easy thaa..yeh aurten sirf drama karti hai….kitchen me..yeh toh mere baaye haath ka khel hai..

He now tries to chop the tomato like a professional chef. He manages to cut two pieces when the third strike of the knife is on his index finger of left hand !

 **Rajat (pain):** aaaahhhhhh….katt gayi ungli….oh god!...

He sucks the blood off his finger, runs it in cold water and then looks for a plaster from the first aid box. He comes back to the kitchen and looks at the vegetables to be cut and then his injured finger.

 **Rajat (swallowing):** abhi ek tamatar bhi nahi kaata..aur ek wicket down ho gaya…abhi 9 ungliyaan baaki hai..chal beta..lag jaa kaam pe..

He now ignores the pain and discomfort in his finger and starts cutting vegetables carefully and slowly. 40 mins later, he is sweating in the heat of the kitchen and the vegetables are cut – not neatly as Purvi does..but not bad for a first timer.

He picks an onion and peels the skin off. His eyes burn and he wipes them – he now screams..

 **Rajat (cursing himself):** Rajatttt…how stupid…apne hi haathon se apni aankhen jala rahe ho..he searches for the tap and washes his eyes. 5 min later he feels better and wipes his face using a kitchen towel – that smells funny. He opens his eyes and realizes he has used the napkin that Purvi probably uses to wipe kitchen rushes to his bathroom and washes his face with soap and water.

He comes back, wears the apron again and now is ready to cook. He searches for a pan, dropping and breaking two cups in the process. He bends to pick up the mess and hurts his fingers again. Now a total of 4 plasters adorn his hands.

 **Rajat:** Itna toh kabhi koi mission me bhi injured nahi hua main….

He now scoops some butter and puts on the pan – that sizzles immediately as it was hot! The kitchen is filled with smoke and Rajat coughs badly inhaling the smoke. He switches on the exhaust fan and once the kitchen is again clearer to him, he adds the cut capsicum from afar (darr darr ke). 2-3 mins later as he stirs and nothing explodes in the kitchen, he relaxes adds the ingredients.

Now he has to smash the vegetables and searches for the smasher. He smashes the vegetables – some feel squishy, but there is a lump of yellow stuff that refuses to budge. He tries more, hitting them like he hits criminals – but they refuse to crack.

He puts his fingers inside and picks one – immediately he drops the hot potato! He checks the recipe again – he stands back…

 **Rajat:** Boiled potatoes….main boil karna bhool gaya..

He now fills a pan with water and adds the potato pieces and waits for them to boil. 20 mins later he checks impatiently – the potatoes are still sleeping at the bottom while the water is calm in the pan. He checks a video in you tube – about how to boil potatoes and realizes he has added way too much water. He now empties most of the water and 10 mins later thanks God – water has begun to boil and is dancing around the yellow lumps..

When he feels the potatoes are boiled, he picks them up and peels them when they are hot..and burns his fingers and palm now.

He now holds the smasher softly and squishes the vegetables. They are still lumpy. He now has to add the masala. He searches for it in all the shelves. His phone rings.

 **Abhijit:** Rajatt..koi idea mila kya?

 **Rajat (searching for masala):** ji sir….mil gaya

 **Abhijit:** aree shabaash..toh idea kaise kaam kar gaya? Purvi khush ho gayi kya?

 **Rajat (adding masala):** kya? Purvi..nahi sir..woh abhi tak aayi nahi hai..

 **Abhijit:** ohh..koi baat nahi..aaram se..kal magar hum sabko batana zaroor..

 **Rajat:** ji sir..rakhta hoon..Purvi jaldi aa jayegi..bye.

He mixes everything now and starts sneezing because of the masala added. He tries to smell but cannot as his nose is runny. He drinks a glass of water, feeling calm from inside when he eyes the stack of dishes in the sink! He has used many small cups, plates etc. for cooking.

 **Rajat:** Itne saare bartan? Kya karoon? He then relaxes..rehne do..bai aayegi kal aur kar legi..he looks at the watch, and hurries out of the kitchen. He changes his clothes, freshens up and lays the dining table. He gets the bhaaji carefully from the kitchen and places it on the centre of the table. He is admiring his work, when he realizes – Paav is missing !

He searches here and there in the kitchen, there is none. He rushes out to the small shop next to his building.

 **Shopkeeper:** abhi raat ko kaun paav leta hai sir…sirf 6 bache hai…

 **Rajat:** chalegaaa…

Rajat buys the paav and walks back home. He gets inside and places a tava and starts applying butter on the bread.

 **Rajat (thinking):** Sahi kaha ACP sir ne..the thought should matter..aaj pehli baar maine life me khaana banaaya…I am just proud about myself..he pats his own back with a smile..

He whistles as he flips the paav on the tava…he picks up another onion and dices it into small pieces. As a final touch he juggles two lemons and cuts pieces. He is stil whistling and squeezes the lemon on the bhaaji…..his fingers burn! The lemon juice irritates his injured fingers. He yelps in pain and at the same time his nostrils register a burning smell….he rushes inside a smoky kitchen – the paav is burnt black!

Things cannot get any worse…when he hears a click on his door….

 **Purvi (rushing to the kitchen):** Rajatttttttttttt…kya ho gaya…

She switches the gas off and coughingly takes the burning paav and tries to place it in her sink – now piled up high with Dishes, cups, spoons and what not!

 **Rajat (wincing in pain):** Purvi..woh…main….

Purvi glares at him with fiery eyes – he steps back meekly. She switches the exhaust fan on and Rajat can hear her clanging utensils and cleaning them.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..abhi abhi toh aayi ho tum…yeh bartan kyun kar rahi ho? Baai hai naa…

 **Purvi (banging a spoon):** Baai 1 hafte se nahi hai…doosri koi baai mil bhi nahi rahi hai..aur ab dinner ke liye bartan nahi chahiye kya? Mera poora kitchen toh sink me aa gaya..

 **Rajat:** ohh..mujhe pata nahi tha..tumne bataya hi nahi..

 **Purvi (looking at him, angry):** Bataati toh kya karte? Waise bhi aapko kya farak padta hai…meri har baat thode sunte hai…mai hi paagal hoon…kuch bhi bolti rehti hoon..

Rajat realizes she is taunting him. She finishes cleaning all the vessels – her headache is now worse. Ignoring it she turns to take the vessel to make rotis. Rajat watches as she adds water, salt and oil. She quickly and expertly mixes it and is now squishing and beating the aataa- expelling her frustration.

 **Rajat:** yeh kya kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi (angry, not looking at him):** Khaana banaa rahi hoon..

 **Rajat:** Purvi…maine khaana banaa liya hai..he says in a small voice. Purvi cannot believe what she just heard.

 **Rajat:** sach me…maine paav bhaaji banaayi hai..aur woh galti se paav jal gaya…sorry….

Purvi steps out of the kitchen and goes to the dining room. She is astonished to see the table is laid out. She opens the lid of the casserole in the centre and the smell of Rajat's special 'paav bhaaji' wafts up.

 **Rajat:** Maine you tube me recipe dekhke banaayi..tumhe pasand hai naa..

Purvi chuckles slightly and turns to look at Rajat. He stands there silently, head bowed down like a school boy. She is so tired- there is no energy left in her body. She quietly goes inside the kitchen.

 **Rajat (scared):** Kya hua Purvi?

 **Purvi (calmly):** Paav nahi hai..toh bread leke aati hoon..aap baitho..

Rajat sits down like an obedient kid. He knows he will have to address the elephant in the room- his belated anniversary wishes. He is mentally rehearsing his 'sorry speech' when she enters the room and sets the buttered and toasted bread on the table.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..tum baitho..main serve karta hoon..she sits quietly and watches as Rajat picks the casserole with trembling hands. He is scared that he will drop it, he carefully takes the bhaaji in the serving spoon and places it on the plate. He serves some for himself.

He waits and watches as Purvi takes a small piece of bread and dips in into the bhaaji. His heartbeats are fast and loud – everything is moving in slow motion – Purvi taking the paav bhaaji and it travels to her pink lips- she opens her mouth and the morsel disappears.

Rajat gulps and looks for any encouraging expression on his 'judge's face. She looks at him with wide eyes and then breaks into a coughing spurt…

Rajat gets up from his seat and grabs a glass of water and is by Purvi's side who is breathing heavily and coughing – her eyes are watering badly, she is hitting her head with her hand.

 **Rajat (unsure):** Kya hua? bahut teekha hai kya?

Purvi nods her head as yes..she coughs more.

 **Purvi (coughing):** Kya masala daala hai aapne?

 **Rajat:** masala? Paav bhaaji waala..he remembers he was talking to Abhijit..now he is unsure…Paav bhaaji masala..shayad..

 **Purvi (looking in his eyes):** aapne koi masala daala hi nahi hai..sirf chilli powder daala hai..poori bhaaji teekhi hai..

Rajat looks at herwith wide eyes. He cannot believe, he takes a spoon full of bhaaji and is about to taste it.

 **Purvi (grabbing his hand):** Nahi..kya kar rahe hai aap? Sach me bahut teekha hai..mat khaayiye..she watches as he winces in pain. Purvi has grabbed his plastered fingers.

 **Purvi:** yeh..yeh kya ho gaya?

 **Rajat:** woh…kuch nahi…punishment hai God ke taraf se..

 **Purvi:** Punishment?

 **Rajat (angry at himself):** haan Purvi..punishment…ab God hi punish karenge naa mujhe..tum toh kar nahi rahi ho…kyun Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Rajat..aap kya bol rahe ho?

 **Rajat (sitting down on his knees):** Purvi..I AM SORRY….main hamari 10th anniversary bhool gaya kal…main jaanta hoon tumne celebrate karne ki saari tayyari kit hi..aur main…maine sab bigaad diya..

 **Purvi (tears):** Its okay..Rajat..main samajh sakti hoon..aap bahut stressed rehte ho..kaam ka pressure hota hai..main bhi logon ke baaton me aagayi…sab ne kaha 10th anniversary hai..special hai..I am sorry..maine kuch zyaada hi expect kar liya..

 **Rajat:** nahi Purvi…woh log galat nahi the..sach me bahut special occasion tha yeh hamare liye..10 saal Purvi…kya kuch nahi hua hai hamare saath yeh 10 saal..hamari shaadi, tumhari job, 2 transfers, hamara Rishabh, kabhi bimaariyaan, hamare jhagde…kitna kuch..kal ka ek din tha jab hum dono aise haath me haath daalke baithte…kuch achi baate yaad karte, kuch lamho ko phirse jeete..but… jaanta hoon maine jo kiya woh bahut badi galti hai..kal ka woh din phir kabhi waapas nahi aayega..kya tum mujhe kabhi maaf kar sakti ho?

 **Purvi(holding his hands):** Rajat..kal ka din chala gaya..magar yeh poora saal hamara 10th anniversary hi hai naa..is saal har din kisi na kisi lamhe ki 10vi saalgiraah hai..hum who toh manaa hi sakte hai naa?

 **Rajat:** Haan..sahi kaha tumne..he smiles and gets up. He places his hand forward. Purvi places her own hand on his- he pulls her in a hug.

 **Rajat (hugging her):** Happy 10th anniversary Mrs Kumar…he holds her tight.

 **Purvi (feeling nice):** Same to you Mr Kumar..waise aaj kis cheez ki 10th anniversary hai?

 **Rajat (thinking hard):** aaj..woh….woh..he is scared now..he looks down – pata nahi..sorry..

 **Purvi (laughing loudly):** aap darr gaye? Arre baba..aaj hamare shaadi ke next day ki anniversary hai…aap kitne cute ho..she pinches his cheek.

 **Later, bedroom**

Rajat opens his gift and admires the watch gifted by Purvi.

 **Rajat:** wow…yeh kab kharidi tumne?

 **Purvi:** aapko acha laga? Waise meri gift kahan hai?

 **Rajat (sorry face):** tumhari gift…I…I am sorry…woh maine kuch bhi nahi liya….maine koshish ki..but…rehne do..

 **Purvi:** maine aapke saath yeh time bitaaya..hum thoda hasse, aapne mere liye khaana banaya…itna sab kuch ek din me…yeh bahut zyaada hai Rajat..Thank you..

 **Rajat:** aree..aaj ke din ki toh tum baat hi mat karo..tum agar sunogi maine kya kya papad bele hai…

 **Purvi:** achaa..mujhe janna hai..

 **Rajat (hugging her):** pehle toh subah subah maa ka phone aaya…

By the time he finishes the story, Purvi is in deep sleep. He looks at her lovingly and kisses her forehead.

 **next chapter - last chapter (aapko dekhna nahi hai kya...unke real celebrations..wink!wink)...**

 **Dear Mansi...wishing your brother and his fiancé a very happy engagement and soon to be shaadi...best wishes to you and your entire family. May god bless you all..**

 **Dear readers and reviewers - hope your exams are going on well ! best wishes for that**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next morning, bureau**

Abhijit is constantly looking at the door as if expecting someone.

 **Sachin:** Good morning sir..sir..sir?

 **Abhijit:** haan..

 **Sachin:** kabse darwaaze ko dekh rahe hai? Koi aane waala hai kya?

 **Abhijit (checking watch):** Rajat abhi tak aaya nahi….

 **Sachin (realizing):** Haan…who toh kabhi late nahi hota..aaj kya ho gaya..

 **Abhijit:** pata nahi kal kya hua hoga? Usne tumhe bataya kya gift kharida usne Purvi ko manaane ke liye?

 **Sachin:** nahi…maine toh usse advise kiya tha..ki gift wift me time waste naa kare..

 **Freddy:** kya? Aap ne aisa kaha? Hey bhagwaan! Rajat sir ki raksha karna..

 **Sachin:** kya? Kyun?

 **Abhijit:** sahi kaha Freddy tumne..Sachin aaj teri wajah se dekh kahin Rajat ki pitaai naa huyi ho….sochke bhi darr lag raha hai…

The door opens and all the three of them look on eagerly. Rajat enters talking on the phone. He has his usual serious look on his face.

 **Freddy:** Abhijit sir…Rajat sir ka chehra dekhiye..kitna serious hai..

 **Abhijit:** sar pe toh koi chot nahi hai…..mujhe toh frying pan de maara tha..

 **Sachin:** kya? Frying pan?

 **Abhijit (realizing):** mera matlab…thank god Purvi ne frying pan toh nahi de maara sar pe…arre yeh kya…uske haathon ko dekho..

They spot 4 plasters on his fingers. They looks at each other and see him go to his desk and start his work.

 **Abhijit:** lagta hai kal kuch haatha paayi zaroor huyi hai…

 **Sachin:** haan sir…chaliye uska haal poochte hai..

They all walk slowly to him. He doesn't realise they are standing behind him. He is busy checking some update on the screen ahead of him.

Abhijit places a gentle hand on him. He looks up and gets up.

 **Rajat:** Good morning sir…

 **Abhiijit:** Good morning Rajat…kaise ho tum?

 **Rajat (puzzled):** main theekh hoon sir…aap log aise kyun dekh rahe hai mujhe?

 **Freddy:** sir….hum sab aapke saath hai…apna dil ka bojh halka kar lijiye..

 **ACP:** kya ho raha hai yahan…mujhe 1 ghante me 2 cases ke updates chahiye…he walks to his cabin.

 **Abhijit:** abhi sab log kaam pe lag jaoo..Rajat…tum chaho toh thoda aaram kar lo..hum sab hai naa..

 **Rajat:** I am fine sir…main case ke updates hi dekh raha tha..

 **Freddy:** Bahut bada jigra hai aapka sir…

Rajat looks at the three of them. They all have a sympathetic look on their faces. Half of their day is spent in updating the cases and tracking important stuff. Finally they get a breather and everyone decides to grab a coffee.

 **Abhijit:** yeh Rajat kahan reh gaya?

 **Sachin:** Phone pe hai…

 **Abhijit:** kahin hame avoid toh nahi kar raha naa…

Rajat gets inside the cafeteria and takes his coffee and sits down with his colleagues. They all look at each other. Sachin uses his eyes and asks Abhijit to start the topic.

 **Abhijit (clearing his throat):** ahem! Ahem..Rajat…tumhare haath pe yeh chot?

 **Rajat:** yeh..yeh toh kal chakoo se..

 **Sachin (loud):** Chakooo? Purvi ne tujh par chakoo se waar kiya?

 **Rajat (shock):** Kya? Purvi aur mujhpe waar? Nahi..yeh toh..

 **Abhijit:** jhooth mat bolo Rajat…sach chupaane se koi faayda nahi hai..hum sabne bhi kabhi naa kabhi maar khaayi hai apni patni ke haathon..

 **Rajat (O shaped mouth):** Tarika ne aap ko? Magar Purvi ne mujhe…

 **Sachin:** Kaajal apne naakhuno ko hamesha file karti rehti hai….mujhe bahut baadme pata chala…kisliye karti hai…unko hamesha sharp rakhne ke liye…yaar..kitna dard hota hai pata hai…isliye main kabhi kabhi full sleeve shirts pahenta hoon…warna mujhe apne biceps dikhaane ka bahut shauq hai..

 **Rajat (shock):** Sachin..lekin..

 **Freddy (crying):** Mujhe toh 22 saal ka experience hai…meri patni toh jhadoo ko hamesha ready rakhti hai….kal raat ko bhi bartan maanjh ke haathon me chaale padd gaye..

 **Vivek:** Sir..meri toh shaadi huyi nahi hai..magar Taasha toh boxing champion hai..mujhe th abhi se hi bahut darr lag raha hai…aapki biwi karate jaanti hai kya rajat sir?

 **Rajat (turning to Vivek):** Karate?

 **Abhijit (touching his shoulder):** Tumse ab kya chupaana Rajat..ek case ke dauraan Tarika ji ne mujhe ek ladki ke saath flirt karte huye dekh liya…tum logon ko yaad hai kuch mahino pehle mere sar pe ek chot thi…

 **Rajat:** aap bathroom me gir gaye the naa sir?

 **Abhijit (sighing):** Nahi…bathroom me nahi…woh mere sar pe frying pan aa gira tha..

 **All:** KYAAAAAAA?

 **Abhjit:** yeh sabke saath hota hai Rajat..aur tumne toh apni anniversary bhoolne ka bhayankar paap kiya hai…isliye ab bataa do….yeh chot kaise lagi tumhe?

 **Rajat:** sir…sach me mera aur Purvi ka koi jhagda nahi hua..yeh toh kal main sabji kaatte waqt chott lag gayi..

 **Freddy:** dekha..dekha….ghar ka kaam karwaa hi liya naa aakhir bhabhiji ne…

 **Rajat:** Nahi Freddy..woh toh maine Purvi ko surprise karne ke liye pehli baar uske liye khaana banaya…he smiles recollecting the funny moments…kal pata chala mujhe Khaana banana itna easy nahi hai…kitni mehnat, concentration aur pyaar se har din woh khaana banaati hai..jab bhi koi tyohaar ho yaa occasion ho khaana hamesha mere yaa Rishabh ke pasand ka banaati hai..uski khud ke favorites toh jaise bhool hi gayi hai…meri pasand ko uski pasand banaa liya usne..

 **Freddy:** haan sir..yeh toh hai…aage kya hua?

 **Rajat:** kuch nahi Freddy…sab theekh tha…hamne baate ki..ek doorse ko belated anniversary wish ki..usne mujhe yeh nayi ghadi gift ki…he shows the new watch to all.

 **Abhijit:** toh tumne pehli baar apne haathon se khaana banaaya…waise yeh idea toh bahut badhiyaa hai..toh bataao hame…kya special kiya tumne? Matlab biryani, yaa kabaab? Chocolate pastry?, wine…aisa kya khaas khaana banayaa..ki usne tumhari itni badi bhool yuhi maaf kar di?

 **Rajat:** sir..maine sirf uski favorite – Paav bhaaji banaayi..aur usme paav bhaaji masala daalna bhool gaya…paav bhi jalaa diya…

 **Sachin (shock):** matlab….tumne yeh kaam bhi dhang se nahi kiya? I don't believe this! Tu hame sach baat nahi bataa raha hai…sach bataa..kya mehenga gift kharida tune uske liye?

 **Freddy:** sareee?

 **Abhijit:** lingerie?

 **Vivek:** Diamond necklace?

 **Rajat:** maine koi gift nahi li..

 **Sachin:** dekh Rajat…sach bataa de…ek toh tu anniversary bhool gaya, phir gift nahi li, phir khaana bhi bigaad diyaa..aur Purvi ne tujhe maaf bhi kar diya? Koi jhagda bhi nahi kiya? Tod-fod bhi nahi huyi? Aisa toh serial me bhi nahi hota..

 **Rajat:** Magar aisa hi hua…maine usse maafi maang li..jo kuch bhi kal hua..jitne ideas maine follow kiye…sab kuch khulke bataa diya..mujhe bahut guilty feel ho raha thaa..woh din toh chala gaya…

 **Freddy (scared):** aur? Phir kya hua?

 **Rajat:** usne mujhe maaf kar diya…usne ek bahut badhiyaa baat boli

 **Vivek:** Kya sir?

 **Rajat:** usne kaha..woh din toh chala gaya..magar iss saal hamare har lamhe ki 10vi saalgiraah hai...woh toh celebrate kar hi sakte hai naa..

 **abhijit:** yaar…manna padegaa..Purvi bahut samajhdaar hai..you are a lucky man..bilkul sahi baat ki hai usne..chalo yaar..time dekho…lag jaoo kaam pe..

 **1 week later**

Rajat is wrapping his work quickly and looks in a very happy mood.

 **Abhijit:** Rajat..aaj raat ko mujhe teri help ki zaroorat padegi

 **Rajat:** aaj raat nahi sir…

 **Abhijit:** kyun? Aaj raat ko kya hai?

 **Rajat (shy):** sir..woh…aaj hamaari….

 **Abhijit;** aaj..tumhari kya? Itna kya sharma rahe ho

 **Rajat:** sir..maine kaha thaa naa iss saal hamari har baat ki 10vi saalgiraah hai

 **Abhijit:** haan..toh

 **Rajat (shy, blushing):** Toh aaj woh..hamaaari… ..honeymoon ki bhi 10vi saalgiraah hai…

 **Abhijit (naughty smile):** ohooooo…toh aaj raat ko celebrations hai…jaaao bhai jaao…magar honeymoon me toh tumhara beta nahi thaa..aaj who bhi toh hoga?

 **Rajat:** Sir..Rishabh school picnic pe gaya hai..

 **Abhijit:** saara maidaan saaf hai…jaaoo bhai…aaj toh der mat karo..Rajat leaves

 **Abhijit (loudly):** agar zyaada thakk gaye..toh kal chutti le lena..hum samajh sakte hai…

 **Sachin:** Honeymoon celebrations haan….

 **Abhijit (thinking):** yaar…ek baat hajam nahi ho rahi hai..

 **Freddy:** kya sir?

 **Abhijit:** Purvi ne isse itni aasaani se chodd diya? Kuch chakkar zaroor hai..

 **Freddy:** nahi sir..shayad Rajat sir ne bahut punya kiye honge..jo unhe bhabhiji jaisi samajhdaar, hoshiyaar aur ekdum suljhi huyi patni mili.

 **Abhijit:** hmm..shayad..chalo yaar…Freddy aaj raat tum free ho? Tumhari help chahiye mujhe..

Rajat reaches his home on time and rings the bell impatiently. He stands at the door in shock when Purvi opens the door.

 **Purvi:** Rajatt..kya dekh rahe hai…andar aayiye naa…

 **Purvi (open mouth, closing door):** Purviii..tum…tum bahut sundar lag rahi ho….

She blushes while he grabs her tight and kisses her.

 **Rajat:** happy honeymoon 10th anniversary Purvi..yeh tumhare liye ..he hands her a bunch of roses..

 **Purvi (happy):** Oh!...kitne sundar hai Rajat…mujhe bahut ache lage..they are so beautiful..

 **Rajat (holding her face):** Tumhara chehra kitna khill gaya…jaise tumhe maine bahut mehenga tohfa kharida ho..ACP sir ne ekdum sahi kaha tha…

 **Purvi (holding his face):** Kya kaha tha?

 **Rajat (kissing her forehead):** Yahi…the gift doesn't matter, the thoughts and efforts should..main fresh hoke aata hoon..phir dinner pe chalte hai..okay..

 **Purvi:** dinner tayaar hai Rajat..she holds Rajat by his arms and takes him to the dining table. Rajat is astonished to see all his favorite dishes along with a bottle of red wine sitting on an ice bucket!

 **Rajat (surprised):** Purviiii..yeh sab..

 **Purvi (keeping her head on his shoulders):** Bilkul waisa hi hai…uss din jaisa…aaj celebrate karte hai…maine cake bake kiya hai…

 **Rajat:** Purviii..I love you..

 **Purvi:** I love you too..

 **Next day morning, bureau**

 **Sachin:** Freddy..woh ACP sir ne kal jo list maangi thi…ready ho gayi kya?

 **Freddy:** woh toh Rajat sir ke paas hai..main bhi unhi ka intezaar kar raha hoon..

 **Sachin (looking at watch):** Raja tab tak aaya nahi..strange…

 **Abhijit (keeping hands on both Sachin and Freddy shoulders):** arre..samjhaa karo..kal uski honeymoon ki 10th anniversary celebrations thi…toh thakk gaya hoga….subah aankh nahi khuli hogi..

Rajat enters the bureau looking very tired. He walks slowly to his desk. The three of them go to him. He sits yawning.

 **Abhijit:** Good morning Rajat babuu…kya baat hai bahut thake huye lag rahe hai aap?

 **Rajat (pressing his head):** Good morning sir…sorry late ho gaya….

 **Abhijit (naughty smile):** hmmm..hota hai hota hai bhai…hum samajh sakte hai..raat ko late soye hoge?

 **Rajat:** hmm

 **Abhijit (sitting on desk):** Kya baat hai..shabaash mere sher..he pats his back..

 **Rajat (pain):** aaraam se sir…peeth me dard hai..

 **Sachin (coming closer):** peeth me dard? Aisa kya kiya kal tune? Koi bhaari cheez uthaa li kya? They tease him..

 **Rajat (irritated):** shut up Sachin…peeth pe dard sofa pe sone se hua hai..

 **Sachin (question mark):** Sofa pe? Kal raat hua kya?

They all go to the cafeteria. Rajat is sitting glum faced. They all look at each other. Finally Freddy talks

 **Freddy:** haan sir..toh kal raat ghar jaakar kya hua? Rajat looks at him sharply..he gets scared..

 **Freddy:** aisa mujhe Abhijit sir ne puchne kaha…

 **Rajat:** kal raat jab main ghar pahuncha…Purvi ne darwaaza khola…who bahut sundar dikh rahi thi..he remembers – halke yellow color ki saree pehni thi usne ..baalon me gajra, haathon me yellow chudiyaan..pata hai usne dinner me mere saare favorite dishes banaayi thi – Chicken biryani, kabab, rice pudding, laddoo, butter chicken, malai kofta..aur red wine!

Freddy licks his lips imagining the tasty food.

 **Vivek:** sir..mooh me paani aagaya..phir kya hua?

 **Flashback**

Rajat and Purvi have a wonderful dinner and later Rajat retires to the bedroom. He shuts the door and impatiently hugs her and starts kissing her.

 **Rajat:** chalo na Purvi..honeymoon anniversary celebrate karte hai..main aur nahi ruk sakta

 **Purvi (pushing him firmly):** aapko rukna hoga….abhi ek aur gift baaki hai..

 **Rajat:** gift?

 **Purvi (whispering in his ears):** hmmmm…personal gift hai….main abhi aati hoon..she walks slowly inside the bathroom. She winks and blows a kiss to him before shutting the door.

 **Rajat (thinking):** Personal gift? Kya ho sakta hai? He smiles and rubs his hands in excitement…jo bhi ho…ab main wait nahi kar sakta..jaldi aaooo Purvi…

10 mins pass, Purvi doesn't come out of the bathroom.

 **Rajat (knocking impatiently):** Purvi…baahar aao naa…

 **Purvi:** aa rahi hoon Rajat..please lights off kijiye naa..sirf night lamp rehne dijiye..

Rajat quickly follows her instructions. He looks at the door with great anticipation. Finally he hears it open and his jaw drops down !

Purvi leans on the door dressed in a pink baby doll nightgown – she shimmers in the darkness. She smiles and walks slowly towards Rajat – who is still staring at her !

 **Purvi:** aapko gift kaisa laga? She snaps her fingers at Rajat – who looks hypnotized.

Rajat blinks his eyes and doesn't speak anything. He grabs her and tries to gobble her lips. She pushes his lips with her palm..

 **Purvi:** itni jaldi kya hai? Abhi ek aur gift baaki hai..

 **Rajat (kissing her neck):** Nahi chahiye koi bhi gift-wift…

 **Purvi:** mmmhmmm…just 1 min..please..

She makes him sit on the bed. She opens their wardrobe and takes out a pink envelope. She sits on his lap, makes a lipstick mark on the envelope and gives it to him.

 **Rajat:** Yeh kya hai?

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi..ek personal card hai…maine aapke liye banayaa..

He smiles and opens the envelope. A small card pops out – Its written on it – Forever and ever !

 **Flashback over**

 **Sachin (excited):** Phir kya hua? kya thaa uss envelope me?

 **Rajat (looking at him angrily):** woh personal card waala idea tera hi tha naa..Forever and ever!

 **Sachin:** haan toh..woh idea maine tujhe diya tha..yeh sab chodd..bol naa..kya tha envelope me?

 **Rajat (angry):** CREDIT CARD KE BILLS !

 **Freddy (question mark):** Matlab?

 **Rajat:** Matlab usne apne liye woh sab kuch kharida jo tum logon ne idea diya..Freddy usne ek nahi 3 saree kharidi…

 **Freddy:** 3

 **Rajat:** haan…yellow color ki uske liye…blue color meri bahen ke liye aur ek orange color ki meri Maa ke liye..

 **Vivek:** Sir…shukar manaaiye..sirf saree me ruk gayi…who aapke friend Daya..unhone apni wife Shreya ko kitna mehenga diamond ear rings gift ki thi..

 **Rajat:** Toh tujhe kya lag raha hai..Purvi ne diamond ear rings kharidi..phir usne uska matching neck lace bhi kharida…uska mann nahi bhara toh diamond bracelet bhi kharid liya..taaki ek complete diamond set ban jaaye !

 **Abhijit:** aur lo bekaar ideas..maine pehle hi kaha tha..diamond bekaar idea hai..

 **Rajat (sad):** Sir..aap toh rehne do…pata hai kal usne woh Pink baby doll nightgown kharidi..sabse mehengi waali..aur..aur sabse sexy bhi..

 **Abhijit:** toh kya hua yaar..tujhe toh mazaa aaya naa..sach bol…usse uss dress me dekhke tujhe swarg dikha ki nahi

 **Rajat:** Sirrrr…mujhe swarg nahi…kal raat Sofa pe machar dikhe…

 **Abhijit (shocked):** Kya? Kaise?

 **Flashback**

 **Rajat (shocked):** Purvi..yeh sab..yeh sab kya hai?

 **Purvi (angry):** aapko kya laga..aap hamari 10th anniversary bhool jayenge, mujhe koi tohfa nai denge, itni teekhi paav bhaaji khilayenge..toh main aapko maaf kar doongi..

 **Rajat (guilty):** Maine sorry kaha naa..aur who Paav bhaaji..galti se ho gaya..Purvi mere efforts ko dekho..the thought should matter…not the gift!

 **Purvi (crossing her arms):** ACP sir ne sahi kaha tha…apni Galti ko maano, maafi maango phir sudhaaro..

 **Rajat:** main samjha nahi…

 **Purvi:** Rajattt…maine kaha naa iss saal hamare kisi na kisi moment ki 10vi saalgiraa hai..

 **Rajat (confused):** Toh..

 **Purvi:** Toh Mr Rajat Kumar..aapko aapki galti sudhaarne ka ek mauka deti hoon..hamaare honeymoon ke baad next memorable moment kya tha..yeh yaad kijiye aur uski celebration plan kijiye…tab tak aap bahar Sofe pe so sakte hai..

 **Flashback over**

 **Rajat (pressing head):** Raat bhar main sirf yehi sochta raha..ki hamara next khaas occasion kya tha..abhi tak kuch idea nahi mila hai mujhe..

 **Abhijit (shocked):** Baapre…Purvi ne tujhe khilaa pilaa ke halaal kiyaa..yeh toh Tarika ji se bhi khatarnaak hai..

 **Sachin:** ek min ek min..hum sab ne tujhe yeh sab idea diye…yeh usse kaise pata chala?

 **Rajat (looking down):** woh..uss din raat ko..main usse aise hi sab bata raha tha..tab toh bahut hasse the hum milke…

 **Abhijit (chuckle):** maine pehle hi kaha thaa..kuch gadbad hai…yeh biwiyon ko samajhna bahut difficult hai….waise yeh sab nahi hota agar tum ek gift kharid lete..tujhe kiss ullu ne kaha..'it's the thought that matters"..lagta hai koi kacha khiladi hai..

 **ACP (coming in):** Arre..tum sab log yahan ho….acha hua..aaj shaam ko main jaldi jaa raha hoon..meri wedding anniversary hai..

 **Abhijit:** Mubarak ho sir aapko..toh kaise celebrate kar rahe hai aap?

 **ACP:** kuch khaas nahi…bas ek mehenge restaurant me dinner aur uske pehle wife ki thodi si shopping..

 **Abhijit:** aur anniversary gift?

 **ACP (smiles):** Gift? Shopping karwa raha hoon naa.. **Its the thought that matters…..** He pats his shoulders and leaves.

Everyone looks at Rajat now. And break into loud peals of laughter !

 **Evening,**

Some girls have gathered in a restaurant and are having a great time.

 **Tarika:** Thanks yaar Purvi…iss treat ke liye…congratulations on your 10th wedding anniversary.

 **Shreya:** waise tune bataya nahi..Rajat ne kya gift kiya?

Purvi tells them everything that happened – how he forgot their anniversary and didn't gift anything..

 **Tarika:** Kya? Main toh kehti hoon Frying pan uthaake maar..akkal thikaane aa jayegi..

 **Kaajal:** tere nakhoon dikha? Meri baat maan…badhaa le inhe..bahut kaam aate hai..

 **Tasha:** agar Vivek shaadi ke baad aisa karega..usse do punch maroongi main..

 **Shreya:** hey ek min..toh yeh naya diamond set kisne kharida?

Purvi tells them everything. How she planned her revenge. The girls laugh and hi-five amongst themselves..

 **Manisha (Freddy wife):** bahut acha kiya aapne…inn mardon ko aisi hi sazaa milni chahiye..

 **Tarika:** arre..Sujata ji (ACP wife) nahi aayi

 **Purvi:** who ACP sir ke saath bahar gayi hai..aaj unki wedding anniversary hai..

 **Tarika:** acha..toh kya gift kar rahi hai woh sir ko?

 **Purvi (smiling):** Gift? **It's the thought that matters!**

...THE END...

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this...my first attempt in writing a complete humorous story..i surely enjoyed it...take care :)**


End file.
